La Traicion
by PrincesaLuna23
Summary: Capitulo 8 actualizado! perdonen la demora
1. Chapter 1

**La traición **

**Capitulo 1**

**Como siempre Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado**

"**BLABLA" pensamientos**

-¿Y?, ¿Qué opinas sobre mi propuesta?- preguntaba Kevin

-No se, yo quería que se diera mas espontáneamente-

-Vamos Gwen, yo se que tu lo quieres hacer tanto como yo-

-Ya se Kevin, pero yo quería que mi primera vez fuera especial, no así-

-Ok si tu quieres eso, no te obligare- Kevin sale de la habitación de Gwen de la misma manera que entro, a escondidas por la ventana, enojado por haber perdido esa gran oportunidad con Gwen.

Gwen dejo que Kevin se fuera, no quería hablar con el, estaba cansada y lo que menos quería era pelear. Se sentía inestable emocionalmente esos días, no sabia que era; veía como Ben se divertía con Julie y se ponía mal. Llegaba a su casa y comenzaba a llorar sin consuelo, sin saber el porque, realmente se sentía mal. Y ahora Kevin se enojaba con ella por eso, ya no sabia que hacer.

Mientras tanto Kevin se alejo de la casa de Gwen en su auto y paro aun costado de la carretera, el salio del auto a tomar un poco de aire. La carretera parecía solitaria pero el sabia que no estaba solo:

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?- una voz femenina muy conocida para el se escucho- sabes que las chicas terrícolas son muy sensibles con respecto a su primera vez-

-Lo siento Julie, es que no podía soportarlo, deseaba que Gwen fuera mía esta misma noche- contesto Kevin

- ¿Qué, ahora no te interesa que yo sea tuya todas las noches?

-No, me encantas, pero sabes que tengo que hacer mi mejor papel- la toma de la cintura- como podes pensar que estoy interesado en ella. ¿Y el tonto de Ben?

- Sabes como es el, es muy caballeroso como para tocarme, pero el plan esta marchando al perfección; ya los hemos separado, tenemos que hacerlos pelear para luego empezar con la invasión-

Los dos rieron satisfactoriamente, su plan marchaba la perfección, haber separado a Ben y Gwen fue lo mejor que se les había ocurrido. Kevin realmente no había cambiado para nada; solo fue un truquito para cautivar el corazón de la inocente Gwen. Mientras tanto Julie se encargaba de ser el pilar de confianza que Ben necesitaría una vez que Gwen estuviera con Kevin.

_Todo empezó cuando Kevin conoció a Julie en el proyector, aunque su verdadero nombre era Viper, a ella le gustaba que Kevin la llamara Julie; ella no era humana realmente era una alienígena de la raza Serpentorius. Tenia la piel escamosa de un color verde claro, su pelo no era pelo eran serpientes de las variadas clases y tamaños, sus ropas eran túnicas como las que se usaban en la antigua Grecia. Cada una de las serpientes de su cabeza tenía un poder en especial, unas inmovilizaban con su mirada, otras transformaban a sus victimas en hielo, algunas lanzaban rayos mortales o controlaban mentalmente a sus contendientes. Se decía que una de sus antepasados era la mítica Medusa._

_El planeta de Viper planeaba desde hace siglos una invasión contra la Tierra, pero en un principio su invasión era detenida por los Anoditas, y luego por los plomeros. Los Serpentorius sabían que si atacaban en estos momentos la Tierra podrían ser detenidos por Ben; así que mandaron a un espía para que se infiltrara. Como necesitaban a alguien que descendiera de Medusa ya que su descendencia era la única que se adaptaba perfectamente a las condiciones de la Tierra, tuvieron la necesidad de sacarla del proyector. Viper se encontraba en el proyector como consecuencia de varios asesinatos que había cometido contra individuos de su misma especie; a cambio de ayudar a su planeta seria exonerada de los cargos y ayudaría a Kevin a salir del proyector sin que Ben se enterara._

Kevin comenzó a besar el cuello de Viper (ya que su disfraz de Julie se lo había sacado), ella dejo que el fuera el comandante de su cuerpo y en pocos minutos ellos dos se encontraban en la parte trasera del auto despojados de sus ropas; haciendo cosas que iban mas allá de la imaginación…

Gwen se encontraba durmiendo en su cama cuando se despierta por un destello de luz violeta; era su abuela Verdona:

Abuela, ¿Qué haces acá?- le pregunto Gwen media dormida

Mi querida Anodita necesito reunirme contigo y con Ben, cosas extrañas están pasando en estos momentos aquí en la Tierra y es necesario que tu empieces tu entrenamiento lo antes posible- contesto Verdona

**N/A: Bueno acá estoy yo otra vez con un nuevo fic, espero que les guste. Mi idea empezó cuando le mandaba un mensaje a mi colega Maestro Jedi acerca de que Julie era muy perfecta para ser una persona normal y se me ocurrió que tal vez Julie no era una persona sino un alienígena e involucre a Kevin en esta porque directamente no me como para nada eso de que se hizo "Buenito". Dejen reviews y nos vemos la próxima**

**Aclaración:**** cuando hable de Julie lo haré como si fuera una persona y cuando me refiera a ella como Viper es que estaré hablando de ella como alienígena.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La traición**

**Capitulo 2**

**Como siempre Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado**

"**BLABLA" pensamientos**

* * *

Gwen se encontraba durmiendo en su cama cuando se despierta por un destello de luz violeta; era su abuela Verdona:

-Abuela, ¿Qué haces acá?- le pregunto Gwen media dormida

-Mi querida Anodita necesito reunirme contigo y con Ben, cosas extrañas están pasando en estos momentos aquí en la Tierra y es necesario que tu empieces tu entrenamiento lo antes posible- contesto Verdona

-Pero abuela ya te dije que no iría contigo

-Lo se, pero es una emergencia, una invasión mas grande que la de los Highbreed esta a punto de suceder. Necesito la ayuda de los dos.

-Esta bien, dame unos segundos y salimos a buscarlo

Cuando Gwen estuvo lista, Verdona la teletransporto a la habitación de Ben. El no se encontraba allí; Gwen pensó que estaba con Julie, así que le dijo a su abuela que lo iban a buscar al otro día. Pero Verdona no quiso, y obligo a Gwen a buscarlo. Gwen trato de hacerlo, pero de alguna forma no lo pudo localizar

-No se que es lo que me pasa. Es la primera vez que no puedo localizar a alguien- dijo Gwen

-¿Ves?, eso es lo que pasa cuando involucras tus sentimientos- le dijo Verdona- ¿Te ha pasado algo estos días?

- No se que es lo que me pasa, tengo un torbellino de emociones, a veces odio y amo al mismo tiempo y siempre me pasa cuando Kevin, Ben o Julie están cerca mió.

- Después hablaremos de eso, ahora dame la prenda de Ben, te enseñare a localizarlo correctamente, aunque lo hayas hecho bien antes, te falta mucha practica todavía- acto seguido Verdona lo localizo muy fácilmente.

Ben se encontraba en el parque, con unos compañeros de la escuela, esperando a que Julie llegara, cuando ve que llegan Gwen y Verdona. El se aleja del grupo y va a conversar con ellas

-Chicos es algo muy importante lo que tengo que comunicarles y en especial a ti Gwen. Nuestra raza siempre protegió la Tierra y en especial nuestra familia de la que tú desciendes Gwen. Junto con los plomeros deteníamos la invasión de los serpentorius unos alienígenas de piel escamosa y con serpientes en su cabeza que tienen inimaginables poderes.

- Y necesitas que nosotros detengamos la invasión- dijo Ben

- No es tan fácil como lo decís Ben, por eso necesito que Gwen realice su entrenamiento como debe ser en nuestro planeta Anodine, y tu Ben te quedaras aquí ayudando a los plomeros-

-¿Pero por que yo sola? ¿No puede ir Ben conmigo? ¿No es que tenemos la misma sangre?- Reprocho Gwen

-Mi querida anodita, aunque Ben también sea mi nieto, el no posee los poderes que tu tienes por naturaleza. El no es considerado de nuestra familia según los anoditas, tu si porque tienes el potencial que el nunca tendrá- respondió Verdona

- No, no quiero ir, me quiero quedar a ayudar de alguna forma, pero no me iré

- Pero Gwen es una gran oportunidad, si es por Kevin, el lo entenderá- dijo Ben

-No es por Kevin, es por alguien más

- ¿Por quien?

- No te lo diré, tú nunca lo entenderías-

Ben no lo podía creer, nunca vio esa actitud en su prima. El pensaba que siempre podía confiar en ella y ella en el; pero últimamente se estaba comportando de una manera extraña y eso lo estaba empezando a irritar. Se sentía furioso, no era la Gwen que conocía, era otra Gwen, una que no soportaba todo lo que tenia que ver con el y en especial con Julie.

El sabia que ellas dos nunca serian las mejores amigas; pero le había pedido a Gwen que la conociera e intentara entablar una amistad. Al principio todo iba de maravilla pero después Gwen comenzó a cambiar; siempre lo evadía cuando estaba con Julie, o directamente prefería no ir a su casa cuando Julie estuviera allí. Pasaba mas tiempo con Kevin, pero eso tampoco era bueno, vivan discutiendo por estupideces y cosas sin sentido.

-Esta bien, sino quieres ser parte de la solución se parte del problema- le contesto Ben en un tono iracundo- No me dirijas mas la palabra hasta que no me digas que es lo que te esta pasando-

Ben vio que sus amigos lo estaban llamando y se fue. Gwen sabia que siempre que peleaban el se daba vuelta para verla, como señal de que no estaba tan enojado con ella, pero esta vez no lo hizo. Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Gwen; Ben realmente estaba enojado con ella. Verdona no sabia que hacer, lo único que pudo fue decirle a Gwen que fueran a buscar al abuelo Max, ella asintió con la cabeza y fueron en su búsqueda.

A un costado de la carretera, en la parte trasera de un auto verde; Kevin recorría con sus manos las curvas del cuerpo de Viper, ella solamente dejaba que el lo hiciera, gozaba cada vez que el hacia eso. De repente se escucha un suave sonido, de lo que parecía ser el celular de Viper, ella de mala gana lo busca y ve que es Ben,

-¿Hola? ¿Ben?- dijo

-¿Julie? ¿Dónde estas?, te estoy esperando, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Ben del otro lado de la línea

-Si ya voy en un momento me había surgido un problemita por eso me retrase

-Esta bien te espero en el parque.

Viper cortó y se dispuso a ponerse la ropa, Kevin solamente la observaba admirando como sus ropas se amoldaban a su cuerpo perfecto. Una vez vestida, busco entre sus pertenencias una mascara protoplásmica (de las que ocupaban los DNAliens para convertirse en humanos), y se la puso, volviendo otra vez a la apariencia de un humano.

-Me tengo que ir, Ben me esta esperando hace una hora allá en el parque- dijo Julie

- Que Tenyson espere te quiero conmigo un rato mas- Kevin la abraza por detrás

- No puedo, por el tono de su voz parecía que estaba molesto por algo, mejor ni me retraso.

-Ok, pero después que termines con el vuelve por casa y terminamos lo nuestro- le dio un beso en la mejilla

Julie salio del auto y se dirigió al parque; cuando llego se encontró con Ben y tuvieron su cita tal como habían arreglado.

Gwen y Verdona fueron al camper del Abuelo Max, el estaba dormido así que lo despertaron y le comentaron toda la situación.

-¿Y por que Ben se enojo contigo?- le pregunto el abuelo a Gwen

-No importa eso ahora- dijo Verdona- hay que reunir a los plomeros que estén disponibles en este sector lo mas rápido posible

-Déjame contactarlos; en un par de horas ellos estarán aquí

Gwen los miraba hablar nomás, ella no decía ni una sola palabra. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y veía imágenes borrosas, sentía su cuerpo cada vez mas pesado y no dejaba de abrir y cerrar los ojos constantemente. Menos mal que el abuelo la sujeto unos segundos antes de que cayera al piso desmayada. El le tomo la fiebre y la tenia muy alta, nunca antes se había enfermado de esa forma. Max decidió que lo mejor para ella era mantener reposo y esperar que los chicos plomeros llegaran al día siguiente; después buscaría a Ben y trataría de hablar con el.

Gwen se sentía indefensa, no sabia que era lo que tenia; siempre tuvo una salud excepcional salvo que algún que otro resfriado, pero no como esta vez; sentía que sus energías eran absorbidas y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Su estado emocional iba decayendo, primero Kevin y ahora Ben, principalmente Ben. "Esto va de mal en peor" se dijo, y no pudo más; empezó a llorar, lloro como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida. Lloro por todo pero principalmente por Ben.

En esos momentos el abuelo y Verdona estaban afuera conversando

-Se que no conozco mucho a mi nieta pero estoy segura que ella no es así, algo le esta pasando y esto involucra mucho a Ben- dijo Verdona

- Se que no he compartido con ellos sus ultimas aventuras, pero cuando rescate a Ken de los DNAliens note una gran distancia entre ellos dos que me preocupo mucho

-¿Tu crees que ellos dos?-

-Si, es como tu lo piensas ellos sin querer sienten las mismas cosas que sentimos nosotros hace muchos años atrás, ya no hay remedio para lo que les esta pasando; su única cura es admitir lo que sienten el uno por el otro, aunque para que se den cuenta de eso tengan que perderse mutuamente.

-Nunca pensé que se repitiera otra vez la misma historia, por eso quería alejar a Gwen de todo esto antes de que fuera tarde

-¿Pero viste que felices fuimos nosotros en ese tiempo?, yo tengo fe en que ellos serán muy felices.

-Si pero también hubieron obstáculos y sacrificios y por eso no quiero que tengan la misma suerte que nosotros, mejor voy a ver como esta Gwen.

-Ok, yo me quedare un rato mas acá afuera.

Max ya le había avisado a los padres de Gwen que ella se quedaría con el y Verdona esa noche pero no de su estado. "Tal vez mañana este mejor" se dijo, y después entro al camper.

* * *

N/a: Hola a todos otra vez!!!!!Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del 1º capitulo!!!! Acá esta el segundo un poco melancólico ya que nuestra parejita especial se ha peleado T_T . Lo que no me gusto fue el final, pero lo mejorare. Nos vemos Besitosss ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**La traición**

**Capitulo 3**

**Como siempre Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o sueño**

"**BLABLA" pensamientos**

* * *

La luz del sol acariciaba el suave rostro de Gwen; ya era de día, sus abuelos estuvieron cuidándola toda la noche; fue una noche muy difícil para ella. Primero fue Kevin y con su propuesta de hacerlo, luego Ben enojándose porque ella no quería abandonar la tierra y para completar se tenia que enfermar. Pero de todo lo que mas le dolía era lo de Ben; ella lo conocía bien o eso creía, no pudo creer todas las cosas que dijo. "¿Cómo puede pensar que me quedaba en la Tierra por Kevin? ¿Como puede enojarse de esa forma?, el nunca fue así". Esos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza continuamente.

En la casa de Kevin, dormía placidamente una forma alienígena de lo que parecía ser una Gorgona griega en su cama; era Viper, esa noche después de su cita con Ben se dirigió a lo de Kevin para contarle lo bien que iba marchando su plan

_Eran como las dos y media de la mañana cuando una silueta femenina llega a la casa de Kevin Levin_

_-No te esperaba tan tarde amorcito- dijo Kevin_

_-Lo siento pero tengo grandes noticias para contarte- Julie se saca su mascara volviendo a ser Viper_

_- Y dímelas no puedo esperar_

_-Esta bien, al parecer Gwen y Ben se pelearon porque su abuelita vino a buscar a la estupida de Gwen para intentar llevarla de una buena vez a su planeta. Pero ella no se quiere ir y no le quiere decir a Ben el porque de su decisión, cosa que lo enojo mucho_

_-Genial, es lo que necesitábamos, ahora solo falta planear la invasión_

_-Si pero antes terminemos lo que empezamos en el auto- dijo Viper con un tono sensual_

_-Hasta que lo dijiste ya no lo podía soportar más-_

_Los dos se unieron en un beso y comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas rápidamente. Al fin habían logrado su objetivo, separarlos a los dos, los detalles de la invasión eran mínimos, pues la parte difícil ya la habían hecho._

El abuelo fue a buscar a Ben a su casa para que hablaran de lo sucedido con Gwen, mientras tanto Verdona iba a tratar de convencer a Gwen para que comenzara su entrenamiento

-Gwen, tengo que contarte una larga historia; espero que con esto recapacites y veas la gran responsabilidad que tienes.

Verdona toca con su mano la cabeza de Gwen y la deja en un trance. En ese trance Gwen empezó a ver imágenes en su cabeza, las cuales le contaban una historia:

_En la Antigua Grecia, todo el mundo estaba aterrorizado por la maldad de Medusa, nadie se atrevía a pasar por su morada ya que eso le traería el terrible castigo de quedar hecho piedra con solo verla. Fue en ese entonces que el valiente Perseo se embarco a esa peligrosa aventura._

_-No me podrás derrotar muy fácilmente, ya veras que en menos de que cante un gallo te convertirás en piedra como los demás- gritaba la cruel Medusa_

_-¡Rayos! Tengo que vencerla de alguna forma- pensaba el joven Perseo escondido con una grave herida en su costado_

_-Tu raza será destruida por la mía y nadie lo podrá impedir, menos Atenea- seguía gritando la bestia_

_-Eso no te lo permitiré- grito una voz femenina muy distinta a la de Medusa_

_El__ lugar se ilumino y se abrió un portal del que salía una hermosa mujer, no era nadie más que la diosa Atenea. Gwen quedo asombrada cuando vio que el joven Perseo tenia un gran parecido con Ben. Su asombro no termino allí, pues vio que la diosa Atenea era también muy parecida a ella y lo más curioso es que también ella era una Anodita. Ella uso sus poderes contra Medusa. Pero ella los esquivo fácilmente_

_-Atenea, no podrás detenerme; muy pronto mi planeta cruzara el portal que he creado e invadirá a esta escoria de mundo que tu tanto proteges- dijo Medusa con un tono triunfante_

_- Eso es lo que tu crees- dijo Atenea, lanzo un conjuro para que el portal que Medusa estaba abriendo se destruyera_

_-¡No! Tanto __tiempo malgastado por tu culpa. ¡Morirás!_

_Medusa intento atacar con sus serpientes a Atenea pero ella las esquivo y lanzo un conjuro para inmovilizarla unos minutos. Mientras Medusa se encontraba inmovilizada; Atenea fu a buscar a Perseo._

_-Perseo estás muy malherido, deja que te cure- ella toco la herida y dejo de sangrar _

_- Destruimos el portal, pero Medusa es muy poderosa como para derrotarla_

_-Perseo yo la distraeré, mientras tú usas el escudo que te di para que no la veas directamente y tratas de matarla _

_-Esta bien lo haré- y después de eso Atenea ataco a Medusa aprisionándola con su mana. Perseo salio de su escondite, __y usando el escudo como espejo logró cortar la cabeza de Medusa sin tener que mirarla._

_Después de esa gran victoria. Ellos dos se abrazaron y se unieron en un apasionado beso, que fue interrumpido por Atenea unos segundos después._

_-Sabes que no podemos hacer esto, somos primos- dijo Atenea llorando_

_-Si lo se, por__ eso no me quiero separar de ti- Perseo la abrazo con fuerzas_

_-El problema es que ya no nos veremos nunca mas- siguió llorando- yo mañana volveré a mi planeta, la invasión que Medusa había planeado fue destruida, ahora sus tropas no podrán invadir la Tierra por mucho tiempo, eso creo._

_-Pero yo te amo, __quédate conmigo-_

_-Ya te dije que eso es imposible, me necesitan en mi planeta, todavía hay que expulsar a las pocas tropas de serpentorius que han quedado.--_

_-Pero Atenea, si es por eso, yo ira hasta donde terminan las estrellas y mas por estar contigo-_

_-No, ¿es que no entiendes? Somos primos nuestro amor esta mal visto, es mejor que te cases con tu prometida y yo con el mío, solo así no nos juzgaran. Por favor Perseo, no me lo hagas mas difícil de lo que es; solo mantén en pie la promesa de amarme para siempre como yo mantendré la mía- dicho eso Atenea abrió un portal que la llevaba a su planeta y llorando se despidió de Perseo sabiendo que no se verían nunca mas._

Gwen lloraba al ver todas esas imágenes; es lo mismo que pasaba entre ella y Ben, los dos eran primos y su amor nunca se podría dar. Verdona hizo despertar a Gwen de su trance y empezó otra vez la plática.

-¿Ahora entiendes el porque de todo esto?-dijo Verdona

-Si lo entiendo, pero no me quiero ir

-Es por Ben, ¿o me equivoco?

-Si es por el, ya se que nunca sucederá pero lo amo demasiado como para irme y no volver a verlo mas

-Es un gran sacrificio que debes hacer

-¿Y no hay algún otro lugar donde pueda entrenar?

-Si hay uno aquí en la Tierra, pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga o morirías en las primeras pruebas

-Entonces dime donde es, haré todo lo que tú digas para no separarme de Ben

-El templo sagrado se encuentra en el centro del Triangulo de las Bermudas, ¿estas segura de la decisión que estas tomando?

-Si estoy muy segura, pero necesitare unos días para prepararme

-Esta bien, pero no más de cinco días –

Gwen sabia que habían en juego muchas cosas, incluso su vida. Por eso necesitaba unos días para poder mejorar su salud, explicarle a sus padres y a su hermano la decisión importante que estaba tomando, hacer algunos arreglos con sus abuelos y lo más importante hacer las paces con Ben.

* * *

**N/a: Hola a todos de nuevo!!! Después de tanto tiempo!! Acá esta el tercer capitulo, yo creo que estas fiestas me bloquearon las ideas jajajaja. Ahora me tengo que poner a estudiar para la facu XP y no se si actualizare muy seguido. Pero estaré en contacto. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo en mi opinión no me gusta mucho pero tal vez a ustedes si, bueno ya fue. Nos vemos cuando pueda, se cuidan!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**La traición**

**Capitulo 4**

**Como siempre Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o sueño**

"**BLABLA" pensamientos**

* * *

-Papá ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué te trae por acá?- saludo el padre de Ben a Max cuando llego a la casa de este

-Hola Carl necesito hablar con Ben de un asunto importante para los plomeros, ¿podríamos estar a solas un rato?

-Si no hay problema justo con Sandra salíamos a hacer unas compras así que podrán estar solos-

Carl se fue con Sandra a hacer las compras, mientras en la casa solo quedaban Ben y Max

-Quiero saber que fue lo que paso con Gwen y quiero que me seas sincero- dijo Max muy serio

Ben suspiro y empezó a hablar

-No se que es lo que le pasa estos días, la veo muy extraña, cuando le pregunto que es lo que le pasa ella se enoja y me dice que no me meta en sus asuntos- contesto Ben

-¿Y eso cuando pasa?-

-A veces cuando estoy con Julie se pone como loca y eso me molesta, o cuando ella discute con Kevin y trato de salir de su parte me dice que son cosas que yo nunca entendería-

-Es peor de lo que yo creía- murmuro Max

-¿Qué?-

-No nada, ¿y por que discute con Kevin?

-Que se yo, tonterías de noviecitos, que realmente no me importan; según ella son cosas relacionadas con lo que el no es un buen novio o algo por el estilo

-Sabes Ben, el corazón de la mujer es muy distinto al de un hombre y más aun siendo una anodita

-Yo creía que las anoditas podían controlar mejor sus emociones

-Estas muy equivocado, cuando tu abuela Verdona entraba en esos torbellinos emocionales solo yo podía entenderla y ser su consuelo

-Si pero no te digo que se pelea constantemente con Kevin, conociéndolo a el no creo que la soporte por mucho tiempo el muy desgraciado

-Por eso mismo, tu prima te necesita y mas ahora, por eso te pido que vallas conmigo a donde esta ella, hagan las paces y hablen tranquilos

Ben busco su campera y se fue con Max, al llegar se encontraron con Gwen y Verdona

-Ben necesito hablar contigo- dijo Gwen

-Si yo también, ¿querés que vallamos a caminar por ahí?

-Si, por mi no hay problema

-¿Vamos?

Los dos se fueron por un rato a caminar, Gwen se sentía serena, hacia tiempo que no estaba tan tranquila. El estar al lado de Ben era lo que mas feliz la hacia sentir y por ese motivo no pensaba decir ni una sola palabra para no arruinar el momento. Los dos llegaron al parque y buscaron un lugar alejado de la gente para hablar, cuando estuvieron acomodados Ben empezó a hablar

-Gwen quiero saber que es lo que te esta pasando, no es porque sea metido, es porque quiero ayudarte-

-Ben, antes de nada debo decirte algo

-Dilo por mi no hay problema

-Voy a completar mi entrenamiento como anodita aquí en la tierra pero existe la posibilidad de morir en el intento

-¿No puedo acompañarte?- pregunto Ben preocupado

-No es algo que debo hacer yo sola- corren una pequeñas lagrimas sobre sus mejillas- por eso si me llegara a pasar algo quiero que fueras a mi habitación y busques de mi armario la caja de recuerdos que tengo de todas las aventuras que tuvimos juntos, quisiera que te quedes tu con esos recuerdos

-Gwen, no puedo hacerlo

-Ben creo que tú eres el indicado para quedarte con todo eso

-No Gwen, yo tengo la seguridad de que completaras tu entrenamiento y regresaras sana y salva

Gwen se arroja a los brazos de Ben y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas mientras llora sin cesar. Ben solo quedo en silencio, sabia que ella estaba muy sensible últimamente. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta; se dio cuenta que ella lo necesitaba, todo este tiempo estuvo muy ocupado con Julie, con el abuelo, con la invasión Highbreed; y se olvido de que ella estaba con el apoyándolo en todo momento, su prima, su mejor amiga. Ella era una persona muy especial para el, y no podía soportar el simple hecho de que fuera novia de Kevin. Si Kevin, el era el único al que Gwen le ofreció su corazón en bandeja para que lo proteja y el muy desgraciado no lo hizo, dejo que la mas suave brisa lo dañara sin impórtale los sentimientos de ella. El se sentía impotente si hubiera sido un poco mas despierto no hubiera dejado a su prima en manos de su peor enemigo, pero ya era tarde y lo único que podía hacer ahora era ser el pañuelo de lagrimas de Gwen.

-Ben ¿estas bien?, perdóname fui una débil no debí haber llorado así contigo

-No Gwen, llora todo lo que quieras, acá estoy solo para vos. He sido un tonto al no entender porque no te querías ir de la Tierra.

-Gracias Ben pero quisiera disculparme yo contigo, también he sido una tonta por no querer contarte lo que me esta pasando estos días

-Gwen quisiera saber porque últimamente vivís peleando con Kevin

Gwen se quedo callada por un momento, sabia que no podía decirle a Ben que la causa de las discusiones era el, así que dijo algo muy tonto, sin pensar la reacción que tendría Ben al enterarse de eso

-El tema es que Kevin quiere que lo hagamos pero no estoy segura todavía y me ha dicho que si no me dejaría por alguien a quien le importe mas tener una relación con el.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ben estaba furioso- ¿Qué es lo que pretende ese desgraciado? ¿No sabe que a una mujer no se la puede tratar así?

-Ben cálmate, el no es mas un chico malo, solo lo hace porque el se sentía inseguro; te lo pido por favor no pelees con el.

-No Gwen es algo que creo que no podré cumplir

-Ben hazlo por mi, mírame a los ojos y prométemelo

Ben la miro a los ojos; no se podía resistir a esos delicados ojos verdes que últimamente lo hacían perder en un

mar infinito de pensamientos. El sabia que eso no estaba bien, alejo su mirada de los verdes faroles que lo observaban y le prometió que no pelearía con Kevin.

-Te prometo por ahora que no peleare con Kevin, pero quiero que hables ese asunto con el o sino yo tomare

cartas en el asunto

-Gracias, sos el mejor- ella lo abraza y vuelven a donde estaban sus abuelos.

* * *

**N/a: capi nuevo!!!! Me salio tan dulce que casi me saco caries jajajaja.**** Como adelanto les cuento que pronto habrá una fuerte pelea con Kevin. Bueno nos vemos la próxima, se cuidan!!! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**La traición**

**Capitulo 5**

**Como siempre Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o sueño**

"**BLABLA" pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separación de escenas**

* * *

Esa semana paso muy rápido, las cosas entre Gwen y Ben mejoraron un poco pero no del todo; todavía ella seguía molestándose cuando Ben se encontraba cerca de Julie y ni hablar de las discusiones que tenia con Kevin. Ben trato de mantenerse al margen ante las peleas pero le era imposible, así que decidió hablar con Kevin una vez que Gwen se fuera.

-Sigo sin entender porque no me avisaste antes que te ibas- dijo molesto Kevin

-Lo siento fue algo que surgió de la nada y realmente quiero acompañar a mi abuela en la búsqueda de ese artefacto alienígena que se extravió en la luna- le contesto Gwen, sabiendo que con ese argumento no convencía del todo a Kevin.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo será?

-No lo se tal vez una o dos semanas, no estoy segura-

-Bueno, prométeme que después que vuelvas, vamos a concretar nuestro amor-

-¿No será mejor que esperemos a eso?-

-Gwen por favor, creo que hemos salido mucho tiempo como para nuestra primera vez-

-Kevin yo…- fue interrumpida por una voz que reconoció fácilmente

-Gwen te estamos esperando, todos nos queremos despedir de ti- dijo Ben

-Tenyson, estaba hablando con ella algo importante- se veía el odio en los ojos de Kevin

-Si pero ella no es una muñeca para que juegues todo el tiempo con ella- eso hizo enojar a Kevin

-¿Quieres pelear?, con gusto te daré pelea

-A ver, ¿cuantas veces te he ganado?, creo que el marcador esta muy a mi favor-

-¡Basta los dos!- Gwen los separa- Kevin, Ben tiene razón tengo que despedir a mi familia antes de irme y tu Ben recuerda lo que me prometiste-

-Esta bien- dijeron los dos al unísono

La despedida fue difícil, en especial para los padres de Gwen, tenían miedo de que su pequeña princesa no regresara. Para Ben también le fue duro despedirse, quería ir con ella pero el abuelo lo necesitaba para organizar con los plomeros una estrategia para proteger el planeta hasta que Gwen terminara con su entrenamiento.

-Gwen, querida es hora de irnos- la llamo Verdona

-Si esta bien, espérame unos segundos- va y abraza a Ben con todas sus fuerzas- Quiero que me prometas que cuando vuelva vamos a salir a divertirnos los dos solos como cuando teníamos 10 años - le susurra en el oído de este.

-Esta bien, vuelve sana y salva, te quiero y quiero que vuelvas a mi lado – sus rostros se ruborizaron mutuamente- si necesitas algo no dudes en contactarme de algún modo.

-Si no te preocupes, volveré- le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

Después hizo lo mismo con su familia, así no despertaba alguna sospecha sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ben. Nadie vio la expresión de odio que tenia Kevin cuando Gwen abrazo a Ben, tenia ganas de destruirlos a los dos juntos, no podía esperar mas tenia gana de tener sus manos manchadas con la sangre de ellos dos; y después recordó lo que Viper le dijo: "La venganza es un plato que se sirve frió". Pronto el tendría su revancha y seria el momento de probar si Ben era tan fuerte como alardeaba o necesitaría ir a esconderse en las faldas de Gwen. El se despidió de Gwen con un apasionado beso que indirectamente no era para ella sino para Viper. Odiaba esa parte de su trabajo, solo podía pasar el tiempo con Gwen imaginando que ella era Viper, todavía se le hacia difícil la idea de llegar a tener relaciones con ella una vez que volviera con su abuela; pero todo era por la causa. Su amorcito lo perdonaría, con tal de que ella invadiera el planeta y el pudiera destruir a uno de sus peores enemigos, el haría cualquier cosa loca.

Una vez que termino de despedirse, Gwen se coloco al lado de su abuela, y ella envolvió a las dos en una esfera de mana y desaparecieron. Los padres de Gwen se sentían un poco tristes, se les hacia difícil no estar con su hija una o dos semanas; los padres de Ben los acompañaron hacia su casa dejándolo a el solo junto con Kevin.

-La próxima vez que me provoques, Gwen no te salvara- le susurro Kevin

-Lo mismo digo- y dejo que se retirara, no tenia ganas de soportar sus niñerías

**ZzzzZ**

El viaje para Gwen fue muy rápido, en pocos segundos ya estaban en el triangulo de las Bermudas. Era una pequeña formación isleña ubicada en el medio de la zona, la isla mas importante y de mayor tamaño estaba ubicada al medio rodeada por 4 o 5 islas pequeñas. Gwen estaba maravillada con el lugar, las aguas eran las más cristalinas de toda la tierra, la vegetación era exótica y al mismo tiempo se mezclaba con lo poco que quedaba de lo que parecía una antigua civilización. Las playas vírgenes invitaban a cualquier desconocido a bañarse en sus aguas que no mostraban peligro alguno. Entre tanta belleza natural, Gwen vio a lo lejos lo que le pareció un barco encallado en la costa, esa era la explicación de donde iban a parar barcos y aviones desaparecidos en la región.

-¿Estas maravillada con lo que ves?- Le pregunto Verdona

-Si, todo es bellísimo, pero…

-Te preguntas porque hay vestigios de civilización antigua en este lugar, sin tampoco descartar que paso con la gente desaparecida en este lugar

-Si… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-

-Porque es nuestra naturaleza de anoditas leer los pensamientos, pronto lo aprenderás-

-Pero primero responde mis dos preguntas-

-En primer lugar esto fue en la antigüedad una colonia de anoditas, venían de aquí para entrenar , pues era un punto muy espiritual hasta la misma Atenea venia aquí para sus meditaciones, pero después de detener la invasión de Medusa decidieron dejar este santuario y construir otro en algún lugar del universo- relataba con gran sabiduría- por los desaparecidos ellos al llegar aquí se convierten en mana y vuelven a renacer en algún lugar del universo, las cosas materiales como los aviones y barcos al no poseer mana quedan aquí y la naturaleza se encarga de desintegrarlos para no perjudicar la santidad de las islas-

-Eso explica el porque de las desapariciones-

-Si, y ahora es hora de empezar a entrenar, voy a enseñarte primero como canalizar todas tus energías para poder rastrear cosas, crear campos de fuerza, y atacar

-Pero yo ya se todo eso

-Si lo sabes, pero no usas todo tu potencial, perderías muy rápido en una batalla contra los serpentorius-

-Bien quiero aprender-

-Ok vamos adentrarnos un poco a la isla y buscaremos el Templo Sagrado para poder empezar con las meditaciones

**ZzzzZ**

-Que le habrá dicho esa zorra a Ben- comentaba Viper

-No lo se amor, pero de seguro es alguna tontería, ellos ni se deben imaginar de nuestro plan

-¿Sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de ti Kevin?

-¿Qué amor?-

-Esa forma de decir las cosas como si nada te importara

-Creo que estas equivocada, me importas mucho y también me importa destruir a los Tenyson de una buena vez

-Si es verdad, creo que hay que comenzar con los planes de invasión

-Creo que tengo una mejor idea

-¿Si? Cuéntamela- le dijo ansiosa

-Vamos a separarlos de una forma bien perversa, de una forma que no sospecharan de ninguno de nosotros dos…

-Si ¿Y quien se encargara de hacer nuestro trabajo?- pregunto incrédula

-¿Y quienes mas perfectos que su propia familia?, vamos a insinuarles a sus padres que entre ellos dos hay algo mas que una simple amistad de primos, el resto será pan comido

-Me gusta como piensas, y para felicitarte tendrás un premio especial, cancelare mi cita con el estupido de Ben para poder pasar la tarde contigo- empezó a despojarse de sus ropas

-Eso si que es un gran premio- la toma por la cintura y la ayuda a desvestirse despertando una vez mas ese instinto tan salvaje que los hacia enloquecer el uno por el otro.

* * *

**N/a: De nuevo yo!!!! Después de tanto tiempo, las vacaciones y el estudiar para los finales de la facu me **

**han bloqueado las ideas jajajaja =P. Creo la pelea entre Ben y Kevin la voy a retrasar no estoy segura y ni les prometo nada jajaja. Nos vemos la próxima, se cuidan =) **


	6. Chapter 6

**La traición**

**Capitulo 6**

**Como siempre Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o sueño**

"**BLABLA" pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separación de escenas**

* * *

Él lo estaba esperando, odiaba que se retrasara, siempre con su actitud de chico rebelde que tanto hacia suspirar a las chicas y en especial a ella. Ella, habían pasado dos días desde que se fue a entrenar y todavía no tenia noticias suyas, eso lo ponía mas nervioso todavía. De alguna forma la extrañaba, desde que ella se fue, muchos de sus pensamientos con respecto a ella habían cambiado. "¿Me estaré enamorando realmente de Gwen?", se preguntaba continuamente en sus pensamientos. Últimamente no la veía a Julie como "su novia", sino que estaba con ella para distraer sus sentimientos de Gwen. Sabía que estaba mal lo que pensaba pero ¿Cómo más podría llamarla? Ya no era una prima, ni una hermana, ni una amiga, para el Gwen era algo mas que todo eso, y le dolía reconocerlo…

Su cabeza volvió a la realidad cuando vio llegar a Kevin en su auto.

-Aquí me tienes Tennyson, ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre Gwen

-¿Quieres hablar de Gwen? A ver escupe lo que tienes que decir-

-Primero contéstame una cosa, ¿Por qué peleas continuamente con ella? Yo que sepa ella no te ha dado motivos para que la trates así

-¿Por qué no dejas de molestar? los problemas que hayan entre ella y yo son solo nuestros y de nadie mas

-¿A si? ¿Entonces dime porque la quieres hacer tuya por la fuerza?

-…- Kevin no contestaba nada-

-¡Dime que es lo pretendes con ella! ¿Acaso es alguna apuesta con alguna de tus sucias amistades? Si es así no te lo permitiré.

-Lo que yo haga con Gwen es asunto mío. ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que ella y yo hacemos?- Ben se quedo mudo, no sabia que decir.-

-Me importa porque ella es mi prima, y la quiero como una hermana- sabia que ese querer era algo más que de primos o de hermanos pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido.

-No te entrometas Tennyson o si no las vas a ver conmigo

-Ah, ¿sí? Dame tu mejor golpe

Y así siguió provocándolo, hasta que el sin darse cuenta recibió un golpe de Kevin

-¡Estúpido! ¿Qué haces?

-¡No te soporto más! Te dije que la próxima que me provocaras no te iba dejarte ir tranquilo y Gwen no esta aquí para salvarte.

-¿Quieres pelea? Entonces te daré pelea- Ben se quito su campera y empezó a pelear con Kevin

No había nadie en el parque que los molestara, así que la pelea era más fuerte, golpes, patadas, ojos morados; todo lo que había en una típica pelea de chicos. Ben sentía que todo le daba vueltas, Kevin esta vez le había dado su merecido, pero igual se sentía desafiante, con solo pensar que esa basura se había querido propasar con Gwen le daba las suficientes fuerzas como para seguir en la pelea. Kevin estaba un poco mejor que Ben, era común que el siempre entrenara ya que no tenia un arma tan poderosa como el Omnitrix que lo sacaba ileso de cada situación

-¿No quieres usar el Omnitrix? Es muy raro que no quieras usar alguno de tus aliens para darme una buena patada en el trasero, niñito débil-

-Te enseñare que yo solo puedo luchar contra ti-

Para Ben todo iba de mal en peor, Kevin lo había golpeado bastante y su ojo izquierdo ya estaba tan negro como la noche de tantos golpes. Pero el seguía firme, no usaba el Omnitrix por honor, no esta vez, el no necesitaba a ninguno de sus alienígenas para que pelearan esta batalla por el, era el solo contra el mundo y en especial contra Kevin. Pero llego el momento que mas temió, sus piernas empezaron a perder fuerzas, se desplomo en el suelo y fue el momento en que Kevin aprovecho. El estaba tirado en el piso recibiendo cada patada que le daba Kevin en su estomago, para terminar con su sucia victoria, le dio una patada en la cara, dejándola llena de sangre. Kevin estaba victorioso, y se le cruzo por la mente una de sus mejores ideas, aprovechando que Ben estaba casi inconsciente decidió darle un golpe mortal y así terminar de una vez por todas con su adversario. Pero sus planes fueron frustrados al aparecer Manny y Helen.

-¡¿Que estás haciendo?! ¡Lo vas a matar!- le decía Manny tratando de contenerlo

-¿Para qué te metes? No es de su incumbencia

-Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo, Max nos pidió que buscáramos a Ben porque necesitaba hablar con él, y los encontramos a ustedes dos peleando- decía Helen mientras auxiliaba al pobre herido

-Ben empezó, así que si quieren un culpable ahí lo tienen-

Helen quedo en silencio, no podía juzgar a Kevin, no sabía cómo había empezado la pelea, así que solo dejo que él se fuera en su auto. Pero Manny sospechaba mucho de la actitud de Kevin, sabía que era un tonto, pero esta vez vio odio en sus ojos, un odio que le dio miedo un poco, pues parecía psicópata, lo único que atino a decir fue:

-Después te pondremos al tanto de lo que hablemos hoy, mantente en contacto-

Kevin solo lo miro con desprecio, no necesitaba perder mas el tiempo, necesitaba encontrarse con Viper para poner en marcha el plan que él había ideado contra Ben y Gwen…

**ZzzzZ**

-Algo le paso a Ben- dijo Gwen interrumpiendo la meditación con Verdona

-Si ya me di cuenta, pero tus amigos lo ayudaron

-¿Puedo ir a ver como esta?

-No, eso interrumpiría el entrenamiento y la conexión que tienes con el lugar, si te vas deberos volver a empezar de cero el entrenamiento y no tenemos tiempo para eso

-Pero necesito saber cómo esta

-Te prometo que esta noche sabrás como esta Ben, pero quiero que ahora te concentres, lo que te voy a enseñar es muy difícil de aprender y te ayudara a conectarte con Ben

-¿Que es lo que me vas a enseñar?

-Te voy a enseñar como entrar en los sueños de las personas y modificarlos a tu voluntad

-¿Y eso en que me ayudara en la batalla?

-Tu mana será más fuerte, pues el mana de los sueños es uno de los más poderosos que existe en el universo, elevara tu nivel y así podremos pasar a la etapa más difícil del entrenamiento

-Ok, me concentrare para que salga todo bien…

**ZzzzZ**

-¿Ben me escuchas?- le decía el abuelo mientras trataba de ayudarlo

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estás conmigo en el camper, ¿qué fue lo que paso entre tú y Kevin?

-Kevin me las va a pagar- decía el joven con una voz muy débil y después de lo que dijo cerro sus ojos para descansar de la golpiza

-Helen, Manny, ¿qué estaba pasando cuando ustedes dos llegaron?

-Ben y Kevin estaban peleando, no sabemos el porqué pero Kevin tenía una cara que daba miedo- le conto Helen

-Max, tu nos contaste que Kevin era enemigo de Ben hace unos años atrás, ¿porque aceptaron que se incorporara a los plomeros?- pregunto Pierce

-Su padre fue uno de nosotros, y además vi que él se sentía arrepentido por todo lo que hizo en el pasado

-Pues yo no le creo- dijo Manny – si ustedes hubieran visto con qué cara nos vio a mí y a Helen hoy, no creerían que sea un niño bueno

-Manny todos tenemos nuestro día, tal vez no se sentía bien por la ausencia de Gwen

-Pero no es para que se agarre a los golpes con Ben- salió en defensa Helen

-Será mejor que alguien de nosotros lo vigile, para estar seguros, pronto habrá una invasión y hay que saber quiénes están con nosotros y quienes no- propuso Alan

-Sí, ¿pero quién podrá espiar a Kevin sin que este se dé cuenta?-

Las miradas de todos se posaron en el más joven del equipo que comía un trozo de pizza con doble queso y que no escuchaba la conversación…

-Cooper- lo llamaron todos al unisonó

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo con la boca llena

-Necesitamos que entrenes batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, para la posible invasión- le comento el abuelo

-Pero yo no necesito eso

-Cooper los extraterrestres son inmunes a la tecnología que creas por eso necesitamos que acompañes a Kevin en todo momento para que el te enseñe unas técnicas de pelea-

-Si ustedes lo dicen, creo que tendré que aceptar pasar un tiempo con ese gorila- dijo todavía dudando

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? así podes empezar- dijo Alan

-¿Y ustedes no van a entrenar?

-Nosotros haremos un entrenamiento distinto, más riguroso que el tuyo, por eso queremos ponerte a nuestro nivel de lucha, para que después puedas entrenar con nosotros- dijo Pierce

-Ok, me voy a buscarlo- el chico rubio salió del camper a buscar a aquel joven de cabello azabache que según el era un gorila

-¿No creen que es una mentira fea lo que le dijimos?- reprocho Helen

-Fue lo único que nos ocurrió, ya verás que pronto Cooper descubrirá algo, ahora hay que cuidar a Ben- dijo Pierce

**ZzzzZ**

Kevin estaba furioso, ¿como esa escoria iba a desafiarlo de esa manera? Lo único bueno era que eso le daba más argumentos para separarlo de Gwen una vez por todas. El plan era fácil: Viper con sus poderes iba a manipular a Ben para que rompiera con ella y así ir a la casa de sus padres e inventar que él se encuentra con Gwen a escondidas, el estando bajo el hechizo de ella iba a confirmar la grave acusación que haría contra él. Mientras tanto el defendería el honor de su noviecita, y le contaba a los padres de ellos dos que Gwen vivía amenazada por Ben y que él la forzaba a tener relaciones. Todo estaba planeado, solo faltaba que Gwen volviera de ese viaje con su abuela para poner en marcha el malicioso plan.

**ZzzzZ**

-Hola Sandra, te llamo para avisarte que Ben y yo tendremos una reunión, así que él se quedara esta noche conmigo en el camper

-Gracias Max por avisarnos, ya este chico me estaba preocupando, últimamente esta tan raro

-Es el trabajo de ser héroe lo que lo cansa un poco

-No, no es eso, conozco bien a mi hijo, yo creo que en este asunto está involucrada Gwen

-Si hubiera habido algún problema entre ellos dos, ya lo habría sabido, no te preocupes es que no puede encontrar un equilibrio entre sus dos vidas

-Espero que sea lo que decís y que no sea nada malo

-Tengo que colgar la reunión está a punto de empezar, mañana a la mañana lo llevare a Ben para su casa.

-Ok y gracias por dejarme un poco más tranquila, nos vemos mañana- la madre de Ben colgó el teléfono y se -dispuso a hacer sus quehaceres domésticos

Max colgó el teléfono y miro una de las literas del camper, ahí estaba el, todavía inconsciente de la golpiza con Kevin. Le puso una frazada encima para que no tuviera frio y se preparo para irse a dormir al igual que su nieto; lo que él no sabía eran las cosas que soñaba Ben en esos momentos…

-Ben, ¿me escuchas?- se escuchaba la voz de Gwen llamándolo en uno de sus sueños

-¿Gwen? ¿Donde estas? Aquí todo está oscuro y no te puedo ver

-Ben sigue esa pequeña luz violeta te llevara hacia mi…

Ben siguió la pequeña luz, salió de esa oscuridad a un lugar que él conocía, más bien lo conocía porque ya había estado con Gwen y con el Abuelo allí cuando tenía 10 años. Ese lugar era donde el encontró el Omnitrix, la llamo por todo el lugar, hasta que ella apareció, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía; realmente no podía creer que ella se había comunicado con el de esa manera…

* * *

**N/a: Hola a todos!!!! =D Hasta que pude actualizar este fic, en el próximo capítulo…. El reencuentro de ellos dos, los sentimientos que salen a la luz y nuevas mentiras alimentaran una cercana tormenta… todo eso en el capitulo N ° 7 de "La Traición" (quedo re como propaganda de telenovela ¿no? jajajaja). Pronto actualizaciones de mis próximos fics. Se cuidan. Besitos =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**La traición**

**Capitulo 7**

**Como siempre Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o sueño**

"**BLABLA" pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separación de escenas**

_

* * *

__Anteriormente…_

_-Ben sigue esa pequeña luz violeta te llevara hacia mi…_

_Ben siguió la pequeña luz, salió de esa oscuridad a un lugar que él conocía, más bien lo conocía porque ya había estado con Gwen y con el Abuelo allí cuando tenía 10 años. Ese lugar era donde el encontró el Omnitrix, la llamo por todo el lugar, hasta que ella apareció, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía; realmente no podía creer que ella se había comunicado con el de esa manera…_

-Gwen? ¿Eres tú?

-Si Ben, he venido a verte a través de tus sueños. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si estoy bien, aunque me duele todo el cuerpo

-Tonto te dije que nada de pelear con Kevin

-Lo siento es que me saco de mis casillas

-¡No es una excusa! ¡Te pudo haber matado!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me quede de brazos cruzados cuando te quiere hacer suya a la fuerza?

-No es eso, pero te dije que mientras no esté que no te metieras en problemas con el

-Gwen me importas mucho, más que a Julie

-Ben también me importas, por eso no quería que pelearas con Kevin

-¿Y dejar que hable de más cuando tú no estás aquí? Además lo hago porque…- callo repentinamente

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Lo hago porque te amo!- al fin Ben había tenido el valor suficiente para asumir lo que sentía y decirselo a Gwen

Gwen quedo callada unos segundos, no sabía que decir. _"¿Ben le había dicho que la amaba?"_ Tenía que averiguarlo. Se acerco lentamente a él, cerro sus ojos y beso delicadamente sus labios, cuando se retiro y volvió a abrir sus ojos vio la cara de Ben con una expresión que decía _"¿solo un beso? Yo quería mas_"; ella rio y fue turno de Ben para dar el segundo paso. Lentamente volvió a acercarse a los tentadores labios de Gwen y comenzó a besarla.

Se podía ver en el paisaje del sueño como era influenciado por las emociones de Ben y de Gwen. Comenzaron a llover sin razón alguna pétalos de flores, la luna brillaba junto con las estrellas y se empezó a escuchar música. Cuando los dos se separaron estaban tan felices que hasta podrían haber vivido 100 años en ese sueño para que ese momento nunca acabara. Se separaron después del beso y contemplaron lo sucedido en el sueño.

-No sabía que soñaba estas cosas- dijo Ben

-Bueno para serte sincera yo lo modifique un poquito

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

-Con concentración y muchas horas de meditación

-¿Y eso en que te ayudara con la invasión?

-Según Verdona el mana de los sueños es muy poderoso e incrementa mis poderes, pero debo usarlo de forma prudente, sino se corre en riesgo la vida de la anodita y del soñador

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Que es hora de irme - dijo con un tono triste-, no puedo seguir en tu sueño estas débil y eso puede afectarte- Gwen comenzó a abrir un portal para salir del sueño de Ben

-¡Gwen espera!

-¿Que Ben?

-¿Cuando vuelves?

-El viernes, ¿hay algo malo en eso?

-No, solo era para invitarte a la feria que venía al pueblo el sábado

-Por supuesto que iré, ve a buscarme a casa como a las ocho ese día

-Ok, nos vemos cuando vuelvas

-Si cuando vuelva- y Gwen desapareció por el portal dejándolo a Ben en el más placentero de los sueños.

**ZzzzZ**

-¡¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir Kevin al ver quien le pedía "técnicas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo"

-Si eso me dijo Max y los demás lo apoyaron-

-Pero Cooper, ¿crees que podrás aprender rápido?- dijo tratando de persuadirlo

-Si es por eso, no hay problema- dijo Cooper con mucho entusiasmo

-Está bien- dijo molesto- pero primero debo ir a un lugar donde me pueden proporcionar información sobre el asunto- dijo para tratar de sacárselo de encima para ver a Viper

-Vamos, te acompaño

Y a regañadientes Kevin tuvo que aceptar la compañía de Cooper. Al llegar a la casa de Viper, a nuestro villano se le ocurrió una gran idea para sacarse de una vez por todas a Cooper. Entraron al lugar donde supuestamente habían citado a Kevin; era un lugar húmedo y caluroso especial para reptiles, en ese lugar también habían peceras con reptiles algunos terrestres y otros parecían ser provenientes de otros planetas. Cooper estaba atemorizado, había escuchado alguna vez de reptiles extraterrestres pero nunca vio uno hasta ese momento; recorrió el lugar con su atemorizada vista hasta que llego a un oscuro rincón en donde diviso una figura femenina pero extraña. Ese ser extraño salió de las sombras, su aspecto atemorizo a Cooper, tenía la apariencia de una Gorgona griega pero al mismo tiempo le pareció muy conocido ese ser.

-¿Qué hace Cooper aquí?- pregunto enojada

-Nada amor, sabes lo que tienes que hacer con el

-¿Amor? ¿Tú engañas a Gwen con esta cosa?- pregunto Cooper asqueado al ver la apariencia de Viper

-¿Qué dijiste bola de grasa? al menos para Kevin le parezco atractiva, en cambio para el estúpido de Ben debo disfrazar mi apariencia

-Espera un segundo… ¿eres Julie?- ahora Cooper no podía creer nada y aparte estaba furioso- ¡Son unos traidores!

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Nuestro querido Cooper descubrió la verdad, lástima que no podrá decirle nada a Ben y menos a Gwen – decía Kevin aplaudiendo burlosamente- Mi amor, ¿porque no acabamos con esto?- sujeto al pobre chico con sus fuertes brazos y lo coloco delante de Viper, ella con una de las serpientes de su cabeza primero lo inmovilizo para después convertirlo en una estatua de piedra…

**ZzzzZ**

El regreso de Gwen fue de lo más inesperado, el jueves a la tarde apareció en la casa de sus padres junto a Verdona sin dar ninguna explicación. Al día siguiente se reunió con todo el equipo en lo del abuelo para ver cómo iban a defender el planeta en esta ocasión.

-¿Qué pasa que Kevin está retrasado?- pregunto Manny

-No lo sé pero es mejor que empecemos- dijo Max- ¿Gwen qué es lo que tienes planeado?

-Bueno, no he pensado en algo concreto pero hasta donde sabemos hay un ente muy poderoso detrás de esto…

-¿Un ente muy poderoso?- pregunto Helen

-Sí, es una descendiente de la legendaria Medusa, quien como ya sabemos fue derrotada hace tiempo por Perseo ayudado de una anodita llamada Atenea.

-Y entre ellos dos había un lazo muy fuerte…- dijo Ben haciendo poner incomoda a Gwen

-Sí, pero eso no viene ahora al caso- dijo Gwen tratando de no salirse del tema- como les dije anteriormente este ser es muy poderoso y creo que con el entrenamiento que recibí de Verdona estoy en condiciones de poder vencerla mientras ustedes tratan de detener las tropas enemigas

-¿Pero no te arriesgas mucho?-pregunto Helen

-No, ya está todo decidido, ahora falta concretar unos pocos detalles para dar un ataque sorpresa

-Perdón por llegar tarde- dijo Kevin entrando al camper

-¿Cooper no fue a verte? Quería que lo entrenaras para la batalla- pregunto Pierce

-¿Cooper?, nunca fue a verme

-Qué raro, aunque él no puede desaparecer de la nada- dijo Manny con un tono que molesto a Kevin

-¿Ya vamos a empezar? ¿Sabes que cuatro brazos? Me tenés cansado, pero hoy no te voy a seguir el jueguito, estoy para cosas más importantes

-¿Qué dices?- Manny atino a golpear a Kevin, pero una pared de energía lo detuvo

-¡Basta los dos! ¡Hay cosas más importantes que sus niñerías!- los regaño Gwen para evitar alguna pelea mayor

La conversación acerca de la invasión de los serpentorius duro una hora más después de la llegada de Kevin. Una vez concluida, todos se dirigieron a hacer sus quehaceres y entrenar para la invasión. Gwen le dijo a Kevin que caminaría hasta su casa, cosa que al pelinegro le pareció indiferente y se fue en su auto a quien sabe dónde. Gwen iba caminando unos cuantos metros cuando sintió su presencia detrás de ella.

-Ben, no es necesario que me cuides, yo sé cuidarme sola- dijo ella sabiendo quien la seguía con esmero

-Perdóname, pero con todo esto no pudimos hablar de nuestra salida

-¿Te refieres a lo de la feria?

-¡Sí!- dijo él con una sonrisa- creo que podríamos disfrutar un rato de la feria y luego caminar por ahí y tal vez ir a "Señor Malteada" para tomar algo

-Me encantaría, nos vemos mañana como a las ocho

-Está bien, a las ocho te paso a buscar- tomo la dirección contraria a la de Gwen para dirigirse a su casa-¡Recuérdalo!- le decía a lo lejos- voy a ser puntual mañana- y se fue con una gran sonrisa a su casa

-Te estaré esperando mi querido Ben…

**

* * *

**

**N/a: que les pareció? Me costó un poco escribir este capi, pero aquí lo tienen ;) Creo que el principio fue muy dulce y ahora tengo más caries por hacerlo tan lleno de dulzura jajajajaja. Pronto tendré el siguiente capítulo de "Ayer 11, hoy 25". Nos vemos! Se cuidan! Besitos! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**La traición**

**Capitulo 8**

**Como siempre Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o sueño**

"**BLABLA" pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separación de escenas**

* * *

-¿Ben para que me llamaste?-

-Julie te llame para decirte que es mejor que no sigamos con nuestra relación, estos días que han pasado me he dado cuenta que mis sentimientos por ti no son los mismos que siento por otra persona

-¿Gwen no?- dijo rebajando el nombre de Gwen cosa que a Ben le enfureció

-¡Gwen no está metida en este asunto! ¡No te metas con ella!

-¡Cómo no, todo este tiempo en que no estuvo ella te la pasabas llorando por los rincones porque ella no estaba!

-¡¿Y vos durante todo este tiempo sonde estuviste? ¡Cuando Kevin me dio una golpiza nunca me llamaste o me fuiste a ver como estaba!

-¡Eres un tonto Benjamín Tennyson! ¡Estuve preocupada por ti pero tus "amigos" y tu abuelo nunca dejaron que fuera a verte!

-¡Eres una vil víbora! Sé muy bien que ellos nunca te negarían una cosa como esa, no conocía esa parte de ti… ¡Julie lo nuestro termino y no habrá marcha atrás!

Julie comenzó a llorar y a gritarle cosas a Ben por el hecho de que la dejaba; mientras tanto Ben se alejo del lugar y dejo que su ex novia siguiera ella sola su escenita de mujer abandonada. Lo que no sabía Ben es que era exactamente lo que Julie (o mejor dicho Viper) quería; después de ver como Ben se retiro del lugar hizo una sonrisa maliciosa…

-No creí que me lo hicieras tan fácil Benjamín Tennyson… ya quiero ver la cara de tus padres y los de Gwen cuando se enteren del amor que se tienen sus hijitos entre sí- Viper rio maliciosamente y fue a buscar a Kevin para tramar la nueva fase de su maléfico plan

**ZzzzZ**

Eran las 7:30 de la tarde y Gwen se estaba preparando para ir a la feria con Ben, decidió ponerse una pollera de jean junto con una remera color fucsia y dejar suelto su hermoso cabello. Ella le había dicho a sus padres que iría con Ben para pasar un tiempo entre primos, ya que hacía tiempo que no se divertía con él como en los viejos tiempos y también quería despejar su cabeza de la invasión y de Kevin.

Ben llego puntual a la casa de Gwen, le abrió la puerta su tío Frank y espero a su doncella en la sala de estar junto con sus tíos y su primo Ken.

-Hace tiempo que no venias por acá- dijo Ken- parece ser que el novio de Gwen te prohibió a que vinieras a visitarnos

-No digas tonterías- decía Ben con una risa nerviosa- es que ser Héroe es un trabajo muy duro y no te deja tiempo libre

-Pero para Gwen eso no es un problema- dijo su tía Lily

-Es que Gwen administra bien sus horarios querida, siempre fue más ordenada que Benji- su tío Frank lo había salvado

A decir verdad, Ben había dejado de frecuentar la casa de sus tíos cuando Kevin "oficializo" su relación con Gwen en una reunión familiar. Eso lo había dejado mal, no era fácil ver a la persona que quieres junto con alguien que prefería pasar el tiempo mejorando su auto o adquiriendo tecnología alienígena supuestamente "legal". Aparte de eso, no se había olvidado de lo que Kevin le había dicho a Gwen si no llegaban a un punto más "intimo" en su relación. ¿Como esa basura podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Apretó fuerte sus puños para evitar gritar de furia, sabía que si hacia eso sus tíos se preocuparían por él y empezarían a interrogarlo con preguntas estúpidas.

-¿Ben estas bien?- le pregunto Frank

-¿Qué?

-Estabas muy concentrado y pensativo, nos asustaste por unos momentos, pensábamos que te había pasado algo- decía su tía preocupada por la cara inusual que tenia Ben

-Lo siento, es que la escuela y ser héroe me tienen como loco

-Por eso mismo quería que me acompañaras a la feria- nadie había notado que Gwen había bajado a la sala salvando a su amado de las preguntas de sus padres – Tu más que nadie debe tener por lo menos una noche libre

-Gracias Gwen, -dijo suspirando de alivio- creo que es hora de irnos, mi papá me prestó su auto

-¡Qué bien! Bueno mamá, papá, Ken me ten tengo que ir, volveré tarde

-Bueno hija sabes que por cualquier cosa nos podes llamar para quedarnos tranquilos

-Si ya lo sé- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Los dos salieron de la casa de Gwen y subieron al auto de Ben, iban callados en un principio, avergonzados como dos niños ya que era la primera vez que salían sin sus respectivas parejas y con una relación que iba mas allá de la de ser primos o buenos amigos. Unos minutos antes de llegar a la feria Ben rompió el hielo…

-Decidí terminar con Julie- sabía que su decisión sorprendería a Gwen

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? ¿Le contaste algo de mi visita en tu sueño?

-No, ella lo adivino pero lo negué, será mejor ocultar lo nuestro por un tiempo hasta que por lo menos terminemos este asunto de la invasión.

-También estaba pensando lo mismo, ¿pero cómo se lo diré a Kevin? No quiero que te haga daño si no toma bien nuestra relación

-Fue solo una pelea, aparte decidí no usar el Omnitrix esa vez porque me parecía muy de cobarde

-No eras nada cobarde si usabas el Omnitrix, aparte Manny y Helen me dijeron que estaba a punto de matarte si no intervenían

-Dejemos eso a un lado, quiero que disfrutes esta noche, algo me dice que no tendremos otra noche como esta por algún tiempo- decía él mientras aparcaba el auto en el estacionamiento de la feria

-Está bien, no pensare mas es eso- Gwen le tomo la mano y le dio un delicado beso, los dos entraron a la feria como cualquier otra pareja de novios y comenzaron a disfrutar de las atracciones del lugar sin pensar que en sus respectivas casas dos personas estaban haciendo todo lo posible para separarlos…

**ZzzzZ**

Habían tocado el timbre en la casa de Gwen, su hermano fue a abrir la puerta extrañándose de que no podía ser su hermana a tan temprana hora pero se sorprendió al ver que era la novia (o mejor dicho ex novia) de Ben.

-Hola, perdóname pero Ben no se encuentra aquí- contesto Ken tratando de adivinar lo que la pelinegra quería

-¿Y dónde está la perra de tu hermana? ¿Esta con él? ¡Contéstame!- Julie estaba fuera de sus cabales

-¿Que dices? ¡Así no le hablas a mi hermana! ¡Y que te importa donde esta!-

-¡Déjame entrar! ¡Estoy segura que se esta revolcando con Ben en estos momentos!- Ken trato de no dejar entrar a esa loca a su casa pero inexplicablemente la chica tenía mucha fuerza y logro entrar a la casa gritando y maldiciendo a Gwen y Ben por todos los rincones.

-¿Quien es esta chica?- pregunto la madre de Gwen

-Es la novia de Ben, no entiendo que es lo que esta haciendo aquí pero dice que Gwen…

-¡Su hija señora es una perra que me robo el amor de mi preciado Ben! – Julie había interrumpido las últimas palabras de Ken

-Como puedes decir eso de nuestra hija?-el padre de Gwen intervino en la discusión

El espectáculo se empeoro cuando sonó el teléfono, eran los padres de Ben preguntando si él se encontraba en el lugar con Gwen. El plan de Viper iba a la perfección, Kevin había irrumpido en la casa de Ben con intensiones de golpearlo hasta que no tuviera más fuerzas porque "supuestamente" Gwen había terminado con él para poder vivir su amorío con su querido primo.

-¿Ben tampoco esta con ustedes?- dijo Carl Tennyson al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Donde pueden estar?

-No estoy seguro, primero iban a ir a la feria que llego al pueblo hace unos días y después iban a pasear por el parque, no estoy seguro- contestaba Frank- Las cosas aquí no están bien, la novia de Ben vino a buscarlo aquí y esta en una crisis nerviosa

-Bueno acá la situación no es buena, no fue fácil tranquilizar al novio de tu hija

-Trata de que siga tranquilo por el momento, nosotros vamos para allá en unos minutos

Carl hizo lo que su hermano sugirió, le pidió a su esposa que le preparara un té para que Kevin se tranquilizara mientras esperaba que su hermano viniera con Julie y se aclararan de una buena vez los malos entendidos…

**ZzzzZ**

Después de haberse divertido un buen tiempo en la feria; Ben le sugirió a Gwen dar una caminata por el parque de Bellwood, la idea le agrado mucho a ella y caminaron por un largo rato. Al llegar a la orilla del pequeño lago que había en el parque, ambos se detuvieron y contemplaron por unos minutos la blanca luna…

-Gwen, desde que llegamos hoy a la feria quería preguntarte algo muy importante- dijo Ben tartamudeando un poco y con un leve sonrojo en su cara

-¿Si? ¿De que se trata? Sabes que me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa- dio Gwen sin darse cuenta del porque de la pregunta de Ben

Tratando de imitar la misma acción del protagonista de una película romántica, Ben se arrodillo apoyándose solamente en su rodilla derecha y tomo delicadamente la mano de Gwen mientras las mejillas de ella se sonrojaban cada vez más…

-Gwen se que todavía es muy pronto para todo esto pero… ¿Deseas ser mi novia?- pregunto el tratando de no demostrar lo nervioso que se encontraba en esos momentos

-¡Si!- fue la respuesta de Gwen la cual no podía ocultar la alegría de ese momento

Ben se levanto del suelo y tomo con sus manos el delicado rostro de Gwen, depositándole un suave beso de amor. Ella lo correspondió mientras rodeaba sus brazos en el cuello de Ben y este la abrazo con más fuerzas mientras el beso duraba, hasta que lamentablemente la falta de aire los hizo separarse por unos segundos. Fue ahí cuando ambos escucharon…

-¡Gwen! ¡Aleja tus manos de mi novia maldito pervertido!...

* * *

**N/a: Hola a todos! Acá les tengo un capi recién salidito del horno :D espero que perdonen que he desaparecido y no he podido continuar mis fics pero durante esta semana estaré de vacaciones y tratare en lo posible de actualizar mis historias =). Me quedo medio corto el capitulo pero espero que les guste. Nos vemos! Besitossss**


End file.
